Sleep
by sarahannrose
Summary: Extra Prompt for NaLu Week - Sleep Lucy has been having nightmares for a little while now and Natsu has no idea what to do to stop it,


Natsu jumped through the window to Lucy's apartment to see the blonde tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face was scrunched up and it looked like she was in pain. Natsu knew she was having a nightmare, and that they were getting worse and worse each night. She would wake up crying and sweating and he hated seeing his best friend like that. He just wished it would stop and Lucy would be normal again, even if her normal self was a little weird.

x

_Lucy was walking through the town one night, accompanied by Plue, one of her celestial spirits. It was a peaceful night, and Lucy decided it would be nice to go for a little stroll. She had arrived from a mission earlier that day and it was nice to finally have some time to herself. _

_She talked to the little dog with the coned shape nose, while Plue just nodded eagerly. Lucy wondered if he actually understood what he was saying, and giggled to herself for the funny thought of what it would be like if the spirit actually could talk. She remembered when Happy tried to trick her by pretending he was Plue's voice, back when they were at the spa all those years ago._

_They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while when the celestial spirit heard a voice._

"_Lucy!" the voice called, and Lucy turned around to see it was her best friend, Natsu, followed by Happy, the blue exceed._

"_Hey Natsu, Happy!" Lucy called back, as she stopped walking to let Natsu and Happy catch up to her._

"_Why'd you leave the guild?" Natsu asked, concerned. "It's not even that late."_

"_I'm just feeling a little tired after a mission, Natsu." Lucy replied with a soft smile. "I just want to go home and take a nice bath and finish my chapter to give to Levy tomorrow."_

"_I see," Natsu replied, giving his best friend a toothy grin. "Can I sleep over tonight? To keep you company."_

"_Sure." Lucy replied, as her two friends thanked her gratefully._

_Suddenly, various knives fell from the sky, as Natsu pushed Lucy and Happy out of the way, and luckily, avoided getting hurt._

"_What the hell was that?" Natsu shouted, looking up at the sky. "Be careful, guys." He looked over at Lucy and Happy, who were in a fighting stance, as they both nodded. Plue at this time had returned to the Celestial Realm, to tell the others of the events happening down on Earth._

_Two mages then jumped down from the sky, landing loudly on the pathway in front of them. They looked up at the Fairy Tail mages and grinned sadistically. _

"_Look here!" One of them, with purple hair, shouted over to his companion. "We got ourselves some fairies!" The other, wearing a cloak, but a little of green hair peaking from his hood, nodded silently._

"_Who are you guys? And why are you trying to attack us?" Lucy asked, demandingly._

"_Our names are not needed," the purple-headed man answered. "But we are from the dark guild, Fallen Moon, and Fairy Tail is about to lose some of its precious members." He laughed, evilly, while the hooded man stayed silent._

"_Not if we have anything to say about that!" Natsu shouted, his fists ignited with flames. Lucy whipped out her keys while Happy sprouted his wings. The fire dragon slayer ran towards the two dark mages, who were prepared for the attack Natsu was about to give._

"_FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted as a spiral of flames approached the evil wizards. The purple-haired mage pulled out a sword and sliced the flame in half, protecting him thusly, while the silent mage simply swiped his hands and directed the flames elsewhere._

_Natsu was confused. How did they avoid the attack? No one else should be able to control his flames. How could that sword stop his attack? He wondered about this when Lucy's voice brought him out of his inner thoughts._

"_NATSUUUUU!" The blonde mage shouted as Natsu focused once again, but it was too late. The purple-haired mage had already pierced his sword into Natsu's stomach, cackling viciously. _

"_Look at that," he said, pointing at the dragon slayer who was now laying on the cobblestoned path, clutching his stomach. "Fairy Tail's dragon slayer has been defeated! And so easily at that! If all the mages at your crummy guild are this weak, this mission should be completed with ease!" The hooded mage moved his hand in the air, and it seemed that with his mind, picked up Lucy and Happy and threw them against the brick wall before they had the chance to attack._

"_Lu….cy." Natsu said, struggling to talk, as the two dark mages began to vanish._

"_Good bye, Fairies." The purple-haired wizard said as they disappeared. Lucy, who was injured, but could still move, ran over to her best friend, who was currently coughing and struggling to breathe._

"_Natsu! Are you ok?" Lucy shouted, worriedly. Natsu looked up at her and gave her a grin, one that was not as enthusiastic as the ones he normally gave her._

"_Yeah, Luce," Natsu whispered, between coughs. "I'm going to be fine, don't you worry. I'm a Fairy Tail mage, after all."_

_Lucy began to cry. She knew he was going to die. Too much blood had already escaped from his wound. Happy knew this too, and from his spot on the ground, tears were welling up in his eyes and he stayed silent in the last few moments he had with his best friend._

"_L-Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu asked, cupping Lucy's face with his hand. _

"_Because I don't want you to leave me!" Lucy replied, between tears._

_Natsu gave a small chuckle, which turned into coughs with blood splattering all over his hands. "And why would I leave you silly? You sure are weird, Lucy."_

_Lucy just cried in silence, as she hugged Natsu, laying her head on his chest. "I love you, stupid." She whispered to him, but Natsu didn't hear her, even with his super sense of hearing. Natsu's chest didn't rise after she said those words, and he was no longer breathing. Lucy knew he wasn't coming back to her, but Lucy wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe that Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, could fall so easily._

"_NATSU!" The blonde mage shouted, desperately. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_STAY WITH US!"_

"_DON"T LEAVE US ALONE!"_

"_NATSUUUUUU!"_

x

__"LUCY! LUCY! WAKE UP!" The pink haired mage shouted, shaking his friend in a rough manner. The blonde awoke in a jolt, with sweat beading from her brow and tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked, concerned. Lucy looked at Natsu with sad eyes and threw herself in his arms and started crying. Natsu wasn't at all surprised and wrapped his arms around her to show he was there for her.

They stayed in this position for a little while, when Lucy looked up at Natsu with her chocolate brown eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said, gratefully.

"Anytime, Luce!" The dragon slayer replied with his trademark grin. "You know you can come to me with anything."

Lucy nodded in agreement, and as Natsu stood up, Lucy grabbed his arm.

"What do you need, Luce?" The fire mage asked, nicely.

"Can you… stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Lucy asked, with a slight blush on her face, but Natsu didn't see since it was so dark. Natsu gave her a small smile.

"Sure." He replied. He climbed in with Lucy and they both fell asleep straight away. Lucy was nice and warm with Natsu by her side, and the nightmares didn't return with her best friend there to protect her. Natsu was glad that his best friend was back to normal, and he sure did enjoy sleeping with her, to make her feel safe.

_Yeah, Natsu. That's why ;)_


End file.
